


They Told Us We Were Special

by Thatsmyphrase



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anal Sex, Angst, Artist Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Clones, Complete, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dystopia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morning Sex, Never Let Me Go - Freeform, Orgasm, Rainbows, Romance, Sad, Sex, Smut, Snow, Surgery, Tattoos, Top Dean Winchester, Winter, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsmyphrase/pseuds/Thatsmyphrase
Summary: Dean saw purples and blues and pinks all at once and lost all sense of everything. The only thing he understood was that everything that was his, would always belong to Cas. Cas is his, and he is Cas’ and nothing would ever change that. At this moment he has no doubts that their souls are intertwined and were always meant to be.*ORIn which Dean and Cas can't run away from destiny so they ignore it for a little while.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: Hold Your Fire No Canon Required, The Destiel Self-Rec Favs Collection





	They Told Us We Were Special

**Author's Note:**

> *Changed the date because it was wrong the first time and I think it messed something up.*
> 
> Song to listen to before or after to get in the feels... IDK man:
> 
> Holocene- Bon Iver  
> Hurt for me-SYML  
> Revelation- Troye Sivan, Jonsi  
> The Night We Met- Lord Horan  
> Hengilás- Jonsi  
> Lung- Vancouver sleep clinic  
> Heavenly Father-Fundamentally Sound... Yeah ummmmm....  
> New world- Trailer Rebel  
> Radiant-Trailer Rebel  
> Broken Oars- Nieves  
> Diminuendo- Lawless, Brit Warner  
> New York-Snow Patrol

He should have stopped a couple of hours ago for the sake of his back, but he couldn't.   
  
Every stroke of his pen brought him one stroke closer to finishing the drawing.  
  
He needed to finish the drawing today.   
  
He and Cas didn't have tomorrow.

Dean sat up straighter to rolled his shoulders, but it didn't do much for all the knots in his back and neck. He supposed leaning over a desk for a few hours would do that to a person. When Cas and he had moved into the apartment 5 years ago, Cas had insisted on getting a stool instead of a chair to help their posture. Dean was usually pretty good about sitting up straight until he started drawing and losing himself in his art.

He dropped his pencil, rolled out his hand and rubbed his wrist hoping to alleviate the cramp in his hand. Dean looked at the small chip in the corner of the window. It was bigger than it had been two months ago. Probably having to do with all the snow they’d been getting recently.

He let out a shutter as he ran his fingers over the goosebumps on his arms and pulled the window shut. It hadn't stopped snowing since he’d woken up and it hadn't shown any signs of slowing down either.   
  
He always had hated the snow. Cas had always thought it made everything look beautiful. When Dean made a face, Cas would add that it was unavoidable, so they might as well enjoy themselves. Dean saw it for what it was, a cover-up. Once it melted everything ugly underneath it made itself known again.  
  
He glanced at his watch. 9 o'clock. Cas was usually up by around 7. The pain medication that he sometimes took, when it got too painful, always made him so sleepy.

Dean had always thought Cas was beautiful when he slept. He found the light snores comforting. Sometimes, like now, he’d sleep with his mouth open and it would make Dean absolutely giddy. He had even drawn Cas that way multiple times. The way he curled in on himself was different from how Dean slept, all spread out. Cas had once said Dean had looked like a starfish.

He picked up his pencil again and added a few more strokes to Cas’ hair. It was getting long. Dean had offered to cut it, but he had declined and Dean hadn't pushed. It was starting to get as long as Sam’s had been.   
  
Dean caught a glimpse of the tattoo that was on his forearm. It was the only indicator of his time at Hailshime.   
  
A reminder of who he was.   
  
Dean couldn't remember a time when he hadn't had the markings. The Guardians had said that the markings made them all unique. The marks reminded Dean of a circuit board. Lines and dots connected by a square. Each time those with the mark went somewhere or left the house, they always had to scan it. Dean and his little brother, Sam had once counted the dots. Sam had counted 23 dots connecting those lines on himself and 27 on Dean. At first, they had thought that maybe the dots correlated to the age they were going to be when they would be completed.   
  
But his brother had been completed when he was 19 after complications from his second donation.   
  
Dean had been devastated when he had woken up from giving his first donation to find Sam’s bed empty.  
  
His boyfriend’s tattoo had been more liner with some small and larger circles with lines through them. They reminded him of a row of planets. Some circles were filled in, and some weren’t. Cas had 7 circles, but his friend Charlie had had 12. It was then that Dean had the sickening feeling that the markings were there to distinguish them from other schools. 

  
Better yet, to distinguish them from those who weren't given the same fate.  
  
He had heard stories of others who had tried the forbidden and cut the markings out, but they were always found and punished. Dean had always understood it as was something that went deeper than skin. 

Maybe even deeper than that.   
  
Dean began to add shading strokes under Cas’ collarbone.  
  
He and Cas had met while at the cottages at the age of 15. The cottages were a place all students went to after their time at the boarding schools.  
  
Dean was from Hailshime, and Cas had been from Shoreham. Cas had found Dean sitting underneath a tree reading a book. When Cas had asked what the name of his book was, Dean had let out a laugh and showed him the magazine in between his book. Dean was sure it had more dicks on one page than Cas had ever seen.  
  
Dean remembered how Cas' face got all red.  
  
He also remembered how red Cas' face turned when they fucked for the first time at an abandoned fairground when they were 17.  
  
He glanced behind him when he heard a stir.  
  
He watched as his boyfriend sat up and pushed his hair back only to have it fall back in his face. He was even beautiful when his hair was going in every direction. “Holy shit... I slept till 1 o'clock?”  
  
“Morning, lover.” He gave him a grin. “And no, it’s a little past 9. The damn clock must’ve broken again last night.”   
  
Cas yawned. “Drawing me with or without the eye patch?”

“Come find out for yourself, sleeping beauty.”

“Fine, I will,” he said with a stretched. Dean heard a few faint pops.   
  
“Jesus.... keep that up and I’m going to have to put you in a nursing home soon, old man,” Dean said with a smirk.   
  
He nearly missed the pillow that was thrown at him.   
  
“Fuck you. We’re only 23. Let’s not forget you’re five months older than I am!” He said with an eye roll. “Are you almost finished?” Cas asked as he placed his feet on the ground.  
  
He tossed the pillow back on the bed.“Just adding the finishing touches.” He smudged in an area above Cas’ eye with his finger. “It shouldn't be much longer. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to finish what I’d started.”  
  
Cas let out a sigh as he got out of bed and made the short distance to where Dean was. He wrapped his arms around Dean from behind and put his chin in the crook of his neck. “This is- just wow. I love it, it’s beautiful, Dean. I really think this could be your best work yet.”

“Cas, you say that about every one of my pieces.”

“And I’ll keep saying it. I don’t know if you know this but uh... your art was one of the reasons why I fell in love with you.” 

“Wait....” Dean lifted a brow and looked at Cas. “Really? I thought it was because of my huge-”  
  
“Oh, very funny, Dean.”   
  
“What? I was going to say personality,” Dean said with a smirk. “My huge... personality.”  
  
Cas scoffed before unwrapping his arms and beginning to glide his fingers through Dean's hair. “You know my friend Hannah once told me that art was a raw reflection of who you were.”  
  
He falters a bit. “Right... the guardians used to say something similar to that. They’d used to tell us that our art was special... that we were special.”   
  
“And we are-” Cas gently turned Dean’s head and looked straight into his eyes. “We are special.”  
  
He pulls away from Cas’ grip and catches a gimps of their faint reflections in the window. The snow was coming down even harder now, much to his dismay. “No Cas, we fucking aren’t. We were modeled on _trash,_ ” Dean spits out.  
  
“You and I both know that that’s not true.” Cas was quiet after that. He felt as Cas squeezed his shoulder and he immediately regretted lashing out like that. “Dean, just please come lie with me. My last donation is _tomorrow_. I don't want to fight. Not today.”   
  
Cas extended his hand out and Dean only takes a moment before he took it. He knew that none of it was Cas’ fault but sometimes he couldn’t help how angry he got. He would get in trouble for his anger all the time back at Hailsham. But Dean rarely ever got angry at Cas 

Dean slipped off his shirt and got under the covers, pressed his chest into Cas’ back.  
  
Cas’ last donation had only been two months ago. This had been the shortest time between his donations. It had seemed like Cas was just starting to recover from the last surgery, when he was thrown into a new one.  
  
Piece by piece, they had taken so much of the boy that He’d fallen in love with.   
  
Dean lazily ran his finger over Cas’ first scar on his side where they had taken the first piece of him 3 years prior. Cas’ first donation was one of his kidneys. Which it was something that he could live without and didn't have any lasting effects from. He was the same person and the surgery hadn't changed that.  
  
Then, the second donation came around.  
  
This time it was some tendons in Cas’ left foot. From then on, he had trouble walking long distances because of the stiffness. Dean hadn't at all minded giving him piggyback rides, but he had wished it was because of different circumstances.   
  
The third donation had come 8 months prior to the second one.  
  
That time it had been Cas’ left eye. A week after the donation, he had looked in the mirror for the first time and had sobbed. Dean had held him till the exhaustion had put them both to sleep. And yeah, Cas’ eyes had always been his favorite part about him so Dean had been pissed.   
  
With the next donation, came more heartbreak.  
  
It was on one of the sunniest days when they got the call that the fourth donation was going to be happening. This time they had wanted Cas’ heart. The same heart that left Dean’s head spinning when he was 15 and falling too hard and too fast for a boy he didn’t even know. 

Dean felt a tickle on his face and went to wipe. It had been a tear, he hadn't even realized he was crying. He tried not to think about what the next day would bring. He wiped at another tear. He couldn't live without Cas.  
  
“That’s not true, you know,” Cas quietly said. His voice sounded entirely too calm.   
  
“Huh?”  
  
Cas turned, so he was facing him. “You’ll be able to live without me.”  
  
Dean winced. “I- um...I didn't know I said that out loud.”  
  
Cas gave him a small smile but Dean could see the sadness still. “I know.”  
  
“It’s just- this is your _4th_ donation Cas and-” His voice broke as he tried to collect his thoughts. He wiped away a few more stray tears and bit his bottom lip.“It just- it wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to go first. I was supposed to-”  
  
Cas placed his hand on his cheek effectively silencing him. His brows were furrowed. “Dean. Don’t think of this as a goodbye. Think of this as- as a... I’ll see you later.”  
  
“That’s just it. What if you’re wrong about our souls?” He asked as he felt the all too familiar burn at the back of his throat. “What if it’s true what people say about us... that we don’t have them?”

“How could a person experience fear and passion and love without a one?”

“How can you be so hopeful?” Dean asked as he leaned into Cas’ touch.  
  
Cas took a deep breath in and let it all out. “If I don't have hope, then I don't have anything.” Cas leaned in closer and kissed the side of his mouth softly before catching his lips.   
  
He knew it as an invitation.   
_  
__Give me something that can last forever_  
  
He cradled the back of Cas’ head and wrapped his other hand around him. Cas’ hands made their way to Dean’s ass. He let his tongue slip into his lover’s mouth. They let themselves get lost in the rhythmic movements of their bodies made together.   
  
He turned them over, so he was on top. He pulled on Cas’ bottom lip and listened to their uneven breaths for a moment. He pushed himself up enough and shimmies out of his underwear before helping Cas with his shirt, both laughed when his head gets stuck.  
  
He pulled at the waistband of Cas’ underwear slowly and watched as his body shook with a shutter. Dean admired the splash of red that started on his face but had begun to spread down his neck, over his chest, and to his nipples. Dean wanted it to go further.

He took the opportunity to pad his fingers over Cas chest and watched him squirm. He decides he wants to keep making Cas squirm. His fingers tickled over his ribs admiring the soft skin and Cas lets out a soft laugh like Dean knew he would. He had known and loved this body since they were 17. Dean smiled before his hands ghosted over his lover’s strong thighs, kneading them firmly. He took Cas’ moans as a good thing.  
  
Dean licked his lips and felt a tight but warm sensation at the bottom of his belly. Cas had always had that effect on him. He called it the pull. He hadn't understood it too much when they were younger but now it was the only thing he understood.  
  
Dean lowered himself on top of Cas, bracing himself on his elbows. Making sure he was careful not to put his full weight on him. He watches his boyfriend as he takes note of everything that is Cas. From his long dark lashes to the shape of his lips, to the sound of his breath.  
  
And finally, to the pattern of his heartbeat.   
  
_Beautifu_ _l_

All of a sudden they were 15 and sharing their first kiss. 17 and clumsy as they explore one another bodies for the first time. 20 and eager to find more ways to make each other feel alive.  
  
Cas dragged his nails up and down his arms and angled his face up for a kiss which he was granted. Dean moved to the crook of his neck to place a light kiss before he starts sucking at the spot, _hard_. Tasting the familiar saltiness on his tongue. There were many great places to mark but this had to be his favorite. When he lets go, he’s pleased that there's already a red spot beginning forming. He moved down to his collarbone and placed several kisses there how Cas likes it. Dean licked each hard nipple and gives them a hard suck. He kissed each nipple before going lower.   
  
Dean looked up at Cas who had his arm over his eyes and took the opportunity to lightly squeeze Cas’ balls. He watched as Cas jolts upon his elbows, giving him his full attention. He smirked before he took him fully in his mouth. He grips the base, twisting and pumping with both his hand and his mouth. Never losing eye contact. Teasing him. Cas had once told him that his lips were sinful and Dean had promised from then on that he’d never miss a chance to show him just how sinful they could be. He needed his lover to watch this moment. To see everything that Dean couldn't express with words. To watch him show him how much he meant to him. How much he would always mean to him.

He moaned low and long because he knows the feeling is Cas’ favorite and is rewarded with his favorite word.  
  
_Fuck_  
  
He used an arm to hold Cas’ hips down when he felt him trying to thrust up. Cas’ fingers weaved through his hair and it makes him beam. He loved when he did that.

He gave his own leaking cock a few pulls to alleviate the ache.

Dean takes note of how Cas’ toes began to curl. How his whimpers became more erratic. He felt as Cas’ grip became firmer in his hair.   
  
That’s when he knows to stop. He lets go of his cock with a pop, and Cas lets out a whimper.  
  
He grabbed the lube on the nightstand that hadn't been used in weeks and coats his fingers. He started with one finger slowly working Cas open. He curved his finger slightly watched as his lover came to life again with an arch of his back. Cas reached for his hand frantically.

 _Hold me_

Dean’s favorite thing was to watch his lover as he came undone like this. Loved the way that his cock was leaking, all because of Dean. Loved the way that he responded to his every touch. How his eyes squeezed shut. Loved the way his hair was wet with sweat. He loved that he was the only one who had and will ever see him this way. He loved that he will remember this moment forever.

Cas pulled him up to catch his mouth before he bit at Dean’s already swollen lips. He immediately knew what he wanted. Cas reached down and stroked Dean’s cock and his eyes fluttered shut as he felt every stroke.

_Make me feel good_

Cas opened his legs wider, and Dean swore that his eye color looked 10 shades darker. 

He gripped Cas’ hips to pull him closer. He watched as he guided himself into Cas before he looked back up at him. He used one hand to put damp strands of hair behind Cas’ ears.

 _I’ve got you_  
  
He kissed his mouth before he began to thrust. Cas’ fingers found their way to Dean’s back before he feels the sting. With each thrust, Dean could feel the pain as it intensified. The feeling made him feel alive.  
  
What was once two moaning voices, merged into one.   
  
He looked down at Cas and took in the sight of the sheen of sweat on his face, arms, and chest as they move with each other. Each thrust brings them closer to euphoria. 

_Nothing else matters_ _  
_  
Dean threaded his fingers through Cas’, pushing them till they're against the headboard. At this moment they have an infinite amount of time, and life is perfect. He can forget about what he was created to do. He can forget that this was their last day together. He can forget that Cas is going to that hospital and never coming out.   
  
He felt the tight sensation in his lower belly getting tighter and he knows he’s close. He can tell that their rhythm is faltering. Cas moving faster than he is. He can tell that Cas is on the edge too by how his moans become shorter and louder. By  
the way his legs tighten around his waist so tight that Dean knows his ribs are going to be sore for a couple of days. 

His fingers hurt from how tight his lover is holding them but he wouldn’t trade the feeling for anything.   
  
_Th_ _is is how much I love you_  
  
When He does finally comes, he saw stars. He saw shades of purples and blues and pinks all at once behind his lids. The pressure that was in his belly is now shooting through his cock. He loses all sense of everything. The only thing he understood was that everything that was his, would always belong to Cas. Cas is his, and he is Cas’ and nothing would ever change that. At this moment he has no doubts that their souls are intertwined and were always meant to be. Nothing can ever tear them apart, not even death.   
  
When he opened his eyes again, Cas is squirming underneath him. His eyes are closed tightly and his moans are getting even wilder. Dean loves when Cas loses himself like this. He gripped his lover’s leaking cock, gives it a few strokes, and making sure to go over the tip before Cas is coming over his hands and on the both of them.

They lie there for a moment trying to even out their breaths without much luck. Cas was shaking slightly and Dean is pretty sure he was too. They're a sticky mess of sweat and come, but they don’t care. Every part of him felt boneless but he managed to turn them over, so they’re both on their sides, chest to chest. He then covered them both up again. They’re breathing is getting back to normal but he still feels lightheaded. They looked at each other, and Cas began to laugh. It comes out as breathless but beautiful. Dean doesn't know why Cas is laughing, but it's so contagious that he can't help but join in.  
  
They lay there for a moment and whispered sweet nothings to each other in between dozing. Thinking about everything and thinking about nothing. Dean could still feel the light sting on his back and never wanted the feeling to go away.  
  
He tilted Cas' chin up and gave him a lazy and slow kiss that Cas sighed into.  
  
_Never let me go._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! They're clones.


End file.
